Angel´s Warrior´s
by Ayame Fire
Summary: TERMINADOInuyasha y Kikio se han casado despues de la trampa que les puso Naraku en aquella cueva, Kagome ha regresado pero no sola si no con dos seres que le ayudaran con su misión. Continuación, Capitulo 11 up, Rewies onegai
1. Chapter 1

Nota.

Bien chicas no se que es lo que esta pasando pero alguien ha hecho la gracia de borrarme completamente el fic no se que tetra sea esta pero me ha indignado en verdad, ya es la segunda ves que me sucede esto, los rewies que me dejaron estoy segura de que ya no se volveran a recuperar, hay cosas que puedo tolerar, pero el que me borraran mi fic sin haber hecho yo daño alguno o haber perjudicado a alguien si fue asi creo que lo correcto fue haber hablado conmigo directamente y no haberme borrado mi fic esto me tiene en verdad indignada lamento sinceramente ya no poder con la continuación pero si a medio avanzar me van a estar borrando mis fics mejor me abstengo de hacerlo, si alguien sabe que es lo que esta ocurriendo les agradeceria, lamento defraudarlas a todas aquellas que me siguieron hasta ahora pero tienen que entender que es necesario puesto que por desgracia ya no cuento con los primeros capitulos del fic es una pena en verdad lo lamento mucho.

Su Amiga y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire 


	2. Cambios y Reacciones Inesperadas

CAP11 – Cambios y Reacciones Inesperadas.

-_algo esta ocurriendo, el ambiente ha cambiado, además esa presencia que fue acompañada por la brisa...me es familiar...pero no recuerdo a quien pertenece...-_pensaba mientras su mirada se perdía en el rojizo atardecer.

-entiendo, así que este es el famoso Sengoku...-mascullaba entre dientes la pelirroja.

-bueno si, exactamente así es como se le conoce...-se escucho una voz suave.

-disculpa, pero me puedes decir ¿donde queda la aldea de la anciana Kaede, lo que sucede es que he escuchado hablar mucho sobre ella...-se justifico la joven al ver la mirada inquisidora de su ahora compañera de viaje.

-claro, al fin y acabo nuestro destino es llegar a ese lugar.

-y ¿por que ese es su destino?

-por que en ese lugar, se encuentra una grupo exterminador de demonios, se que si nos unimos a ellos será mucho más fácil derrotar a ese ejercito de seres.

-pero solamente quedan seis de ustedes, eso sería demasiado peligroso.

-lo es, pero no puedo dejar que la muerte de mi manada sea en vano, como líder del clan de lobos blancos, es mi deber vengar su muerte.

-vaya...-la joven se encontraba sorprendida por la determinación de la mujer lobo...-_en esta época los líderes son mujeres, ahora entiendo por que a Kagome le gusta mucho este lugar, puede ser tranquilo pero por ahora el ambiente esta demasiado tenso...-_medito para sus adentros.

-por cierto May... ¿eres extranjera o algo por el estilo?...-pregunto perturbada la chica.

-ah...si así es Ayame, soy extranjera provengo de un lugar algo lejano...-_aunque en realidad estamos en el mismo lugar de donde provengo._

-lo pregunto por tu vestimenta, es algo extraña.

-este...tienes algo que pueda usar, me refiero algo de estos lugares no desearía llamar la atención de nadie.

-claro, solo tenemos pieles de lobo espero que eso no te moleste.

-no para nada.

-Dakota, ¿tienes contigo ese cambio de lobo que te pedí que trajeras?

-si, así es mi lady...-se inclino un poco y le entrego las pieles de lobo.

-Dakota, cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no me gusta que me digas así, no por lo menos tu ni ellas...-miro a las demás hembras...-en estos momentos todas somos iguales.

-hai...-asintieron las chicas.

-toma, aquí tienes...-entregándole la ropa.

-gracias...este podrías cuidar mientras me cambio por favor...-pidió amablemente May.

-claro, no te preocupes estaremos vigilando...-afirmo la loba alejándose un poco del lugar dejando a May para que se cambiara.

May saco las pieles de lobo, era un traje estaba conformado por una falda un poco más corta que la de Ayame, con aberturas a los lados de las piernas, la parte superior era muy parecida a la de ayame, solo que esta llevaba solo una manga del lado derecho, los protectores que iban en las piernas, las dos pulseras de piel que se puso en las muñecas, de la ropa que llevaba desprendió un pedazo de ella y se sujeto el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando caer dos mechones por su rostro, se sentía algo rara con la piel de lobo, menos mal que llevaba prenda intima por debajo de esa falda demasiado atrevida.

-es muy cómoda la piel de lobo...-mascullo suavemente para si, escondió su ropa entre los arbustos y sin más demora salio del lugar encontrándose con las demás hembras. Ayame sonrío complacida al ver lo muy bien que se veía May con esas pieles ahora era una de ellas.

-veo que te quedo a la perfección.

-si, gracias es muy cómoda la piel de lobo.

-así es, bueno ya es hora de partir, esta comenzando a oscurecer y eso es demasiada desventaja para nosotras.

May asintió, Ayame y las otras jóvenes retomaron su andar, el atardecer se había terminado dándole paso a la hermosa y a la ves tenebrosa noche.

Mientras tanto en el oeste para ser más exactos en las praderas, un lord yukai acompañado por un sapo de nombre Jaken (no se si se escribe así), una niña que conversaba animosamente con la mujer que se había unido a ellos sin el consentimiento del yukai, pero tampoco había reproche por parte de el, después de todo entretendría y cuidaría de la pequeña durante sus ausencias.

-mi nombre es Rin, ¿Cómo te llamas?...-preguntaba animosa y curiosa la niña.

-mucho gusto pequeña Rin, mi nombre es Sakura...-le sonrío tiernamente.

El Yukai se perturbo un poco al escuchar el nombre de la mujer gritona, si no cabía duda ella se llamaba como su ya difunta prometida Sakura.

-Sesshomaru sama, la señorita Sakura puede acompañarnos ¿verdad?...-la niña caminaba al lado de el, el hombre seguía mirando al frente. Sakura se molesto un poco puesto que ese hombre no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a la pequeña.

-Rin, cuantas veces te he dicho que no molestes al amo Sesshomaru, sabes que esa mujer no puede acompañarnos, ya que el amo no soporta la presencia de las mujeres humanas...-le recrimino el sapo.

Sakura que se encontraba completamente molesta por el comentario del sapo feo, se acerco rápidamente a el y le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, una venita en su frente se apreciaba de lo furiosa que estaba. Sesshomaru no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a lo que su fiel sirviente había dicho a su protegida, pero tampoco se le escucho afirmación alguna de aceptar a la mujer. Rin se acerco alegremente a la chica, le tomo suavemente de la mano estirándola un poco, Sakura por su parte estaba indecisa ese joven no había dicho palabra alguna, sobre la petición de la niña.

-anda, es mejor apurar el paso o Sesshomaru sama nos dejara aquí...-le apresuraba.

-Rin, creo que no es muy conveniente que yo los acompañe...-se justificaba la peli castaña acariciándole suavemente la mejilla a la pequeña.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Rin no le agrada a Sakura?

-no, claro que si me agradas, pero no quiero ser una molestia para tu protector.

-Sesshomaru sama es muy fuerte, el se encargara de protegernos...-la niña sonreía alegremente, la joven peli castaña poseía corazón de pollo por lo que no pudo seguir negándose a la petición de la pequeña. Rin por su parte se alegro mucho al ver que su nueva amiga, les acompañaría durante el viaje. Sakura se detuvo rápidamente, se giro a sus espaldas veía con asombro el enorme ejercito de demonios que descendían desde las montañas.

-Rin, no te apartes de mi lado...-le ordenó suavemente a la niña.

-hai...-asintió la pequeña.

Sakura tomo entre sus brazos a la niña, y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, los demonios descendían con una velocidad sorprendente, en cuestión de minutos se encontraban pisándole los talones a la mujer y a la niña. Uno de los demonios sujeto fuertemente con su lengua del pie a Sakura, por inercia haciéndola caer al suelo, cubrió a Rin entre sus brazos para que no resultara herida, al sentir que era jalada por ese ser, soltó a Rin.

-Rin, corre...huye de aquí, ahora...-le grito desesperada la joven.

Rin inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr lo más que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, Sakura con temor vio como uno de los demonios alcanzaba a la pequeña. Rin cayó al suelo al momento de levantar su mirada se encontró con los ojos rojizos de un monstruo, era una especie de perro sin piel, asusto demasiado a rin que por consecuencia la único que pudo hacer fue gritar fuertemente.

Sesshomaru se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar el grito de temor de su protegida, la busco con la mirada y al no verla cerca de el ni del lugar de donde el se encontraba, se regreso corriendo velozmente el trayecto que minutos antes había recorrido. Se detuvo al ver a la mujer y su protegida siendo atacados por una gran cantidad de enemigos, se sorprendió un poco al ver como la mujer se las arreglaba sola para enfrentar a esos seres inferiores, no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir observando a la humana, se lanzó en contra del monstruo que amenazaba con acabar con la vida de rin. Un estruendoso chillido por parte del perro demoníaco se escucho por todo el lugar, Sesshomaru lo había cortado en dos con su poderosa espada (disculpen es que no recuerdo como se llama), en el rostro de la pequeña apareció una gran sonrisa y por instinto se escondió tras el yukai, se encontraba segura de que el la protegería.

El yukai acaba de uno por uno con los enemigos, sujeto fuertemente la espada lanzando un potente ataque en contra del ejercito, los había logrado derrotar a todos, se encontraba enfundando su espada cuando un nuevo ejercito de demonios los atacaba, estaba dispuesto a atacarlos nuevamente, pero se detuvo al sentir unas pequeñas manos que se aferraban temerosas a su haori blanco, miro con desprecio la enorme cantidad de enemigos que se acercaban a ellos. Una fuerte ventisca mando por el mismo sendero que los acechadores avanzaban, el mirar del yukai se poso en la peli castaña que se encontraba de pie y con sus brazos juntos y sus manos extendidas el viento seguía soplando fuertemente no permitiendo avanzar más al enorme ejército. Sakura mantenía su mirar al frente.

-no te conozco en lo absoluto, pero estoy segura de que eres un yukai demasiado orgulloso, que jamás huiría de una batalla, pero si en verdad quieres proteger la vida de esa pequeña que tienes a tu lado, estarás conciente de que no puedes continuar con una batalla que no puedes ganar...-murmuro la joven.

-no necesito ayuda de una humana como tu, yo solo puedo con esto...-respondió con su expresión fría e indiferente.

-si quieres morir no te detendré, pero no puedo permitir que lleves contigo la vida de Rin, eso jamás...-respondió de igual manera Sakura.

Sesshomaru indiferente retomo su andar, siendo perseguido por Rin quien preocupada miraba a la mujer que se había quedado ahí, esperando su huida.

-no te preocupes...estaré bien.

Rin se sorprendió, puesto que en ningun momento vio que ella se girara para verla.

-Rin...-le llamó el joven yukai. Ella al escuchar que su protector la llamaba se fue corriendo en dirección a el, ambas figuras se perdieron en el frondoso bosque. Sakura suspiro profundamente.

-que tenso es estar cerca de ese sujeto...-murmuro algo cansada, puesto que era mucha la energía que estaba usando en esos momentos en mantener alejados a esos seres mientras huían, antes de bajar sus manos coloco un campo de protección...-eso servirá para mantenerlos ocupados, mientras nos alejamos más de su alcance.

Bajo sutilmente sus brazos, les guiño uno de sus ojos a los demonios haciéndolos enfurecer más, se lanzaron para atacarla pero ella dejo escapar una sonrisita al ver como estos chocaban contra el campo protector. Retomando el aire comenzó a correr en dirección por la cual la pequeña Rin y el yukai se habían retiraron...-_con que su nombre es Sesshomaru...es un muy lindo nombre...-_un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ante tal pensamiento.

-Sango, ¿No has notado lo raro que esta la Srta. Kagome últimamente?...-preguntaba inquieto el sacerdote.

-si y eso me tiene muy preocupada...-mascullo la exterminadora.

-últimamente ha estado muy callada y pensativa...-se lamentaba el pequeño Kitsune.

-quizás el enfrentamiento que tuvo con esa estupida bestia y con la sacerdotisa de barro, la perturbo y es lo que la tiene así...-opino el joven lobo.

-quizás el joven Kouga tenga razón...-suspiro Miroku.

Inuyasha observaba sin perder cada detalle de los movimientos de Kagome, o cualquier gesto en su rostro, la veía ahí tranquila, tan sumida en sus pensamientos, constantemente la brisa soplaba agitando los suaves cabellos de la pelinegra, se sorprendió al ver que la joven por cada brisa que pasaba por su cuerpo, cerraba sus ojos como si entendiera lo que la brisa susurraba en silencio.

-no entiendo...-observo que sus labios se movieron un poco, algo que no pudo escuchar ya que había sido en un murmullo.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?...-su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y temor, sus ojos se habían abierto lo más que podían, el hanyou se inquieto por el gesto de la joven, veía como la sacerdotisa se giraba para observar en dirección a sus amigos, para después girarse y verle a el y a Kikio. Los árboles comenzaban a mecerse ruidosamente, el viento había dejado de ser un viento tranquilo para pasar a ser violento.

-no...no puede ser...maldición...-el hanyou escucho gritar a su compañera, llamando así la atención de el y sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?...-pregunto una asustada Sango ya que el gritó de su mejor amiga le tormo por sorpresa.

-no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, Sango encargate de reunir a todos los aldeanos y llevalos a esa montaña que se encuentra cerca del lugar...-le ordenó temerosa.

-¿pero que sucede?...-pregunto nuevamente.

-solo hazlo ahora...-ordeno rudamente. Sango por su parte se sorprendió ya que Kagome jamás le hubiera gritado, pero en esta ocasión algo la estaba perturbando. Sin pensar o intentar saber la razón del por que de la actitud de la joven, se fue corriendo para resguardar a todos los aldeanos.

-Miroku y Shippo ustedes ayuden a Sango y en cuanto terminen...-miro al sacerdote...-regresen pero asegurándose de que el pequeño Shippo no venga con ustedes.

Miroku asintió, el pequeño Kitsune estaba apunto de protestar pero fue sujetado por unos fuertes brazos, Miroku había cargado al pequeño entre sus brazos y ambos se alejaron corriendo del lugar, obedeciendo las ordenes de la sacerdotisa.

-Kouga, dime ¿solo tu eres el único sobreviviente de tu manada?

-no, solamente hemos sobrevivido una pequeña cantidad de lobos, somos 25 en total, ¿Por qué preguntas Kagome?...-la curiosidad mataba al joven lobo, pero más le intrigaba la actitud de su "mujer".

-por que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para lo que se avecina...-respondió casi ausente la pelinegra.

-harías el favor de dejar de hablar tantas tonterías, dinos de una buena ves que es lo que esta pasando...-la voz de la ex mico no se hizo esperar.

Kagome se limito a verla simplemente, no prestando la más mínima atención a lo dicho por su encarnación.

-necesitaremos también la ayuda, del lord de las tierras del oeste.

-¿Qué?... ¿la ayuda de Sesshomaru?...eso nunca...-se negó el hanyou.

-te guste o no tendremos que pedirle ayuda, no nos podemos dar el lujo de decidir quienes nos ayudan o no, el tendrá que ayudar lo quiera o no...-Kagome miraba fijamente al hanyou, el por su parte se sintió extraño la mirada de ella se había tornado rígida, no mostraba expresión alguna y la seriedad con la que hablaba, lo desconcertaba.

-¿aun sigues con la idea de que eres tu quien da las ordenes?

Kagome dirigió su mirada a su encarnación, estaba harta de las negaciones por parte de la ex viva, tendría que ponerle un hasta aquí, quisiera o no el hanyou no iba a detenerse, el mundo entero dependía de las decisiones y por que no también de la sabiduría en batalla que tendría que poseer.

-escúchame y escúchame bien Kikio, ya estoy harta de que siempre abras tu bocota ante mis ordenes o peticiones, si no te gusta que sea yo quien las des, puedes ir largándote, si no ayudas no estorbes.

-si Kikio se va yo también me iré...-protesto el hanyou, ante esto en el rostro de Kikio apareció una sonrisa de triunfo, pero eso no inmuto a la chica.

-puedes largarte tu también Inuyasha, pero no estarán en pie ni 5 minutos, su destino sería la muerte más dolorosa, incluso pedirán piedad para que terminen con su asquerosa existencia...-una sonrisa despiadada surco el rostro de la pelinegra...-todos ellos se comerán su carne, despedazarán su pellejo, los mutilaran y después de eso harán una enorme fogata con sus huesos y lo que llegase a quedar de sus restos.

Inuyasha, Kouga y Kikio se habían quedado en verdad congelados, por la forma tan despiadada en la que la joven ahí presente les había narrado el destino, pero lo que más escalofríos les dio fue la sonrisa, esa sonrisa despiadada, eso no era de ella o al menos no de la verdadera Kagome, la Kagome que ellos conocían.

En dos lugares diferentes, dos chicas una pelirroja y una castaña, detuvieron su andar rudamente, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, la expresión de la pelirroja era de furia, de completo enojo, y un deje de diversión, su acompañante solamente se limitaba a verla con expresión de estar confundida. La expresión de la castaña era de miedo y terror, si miedo por que todo indicaba que la batalla estaba próxima a llevarse acabo, el yukai le miraba de reojo, esa expresión en el rostro de ella le había llamado la atención, ¿Qué era lo que atemorizaba y tenía preocupada a esa mujer? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Esa y otras preguntas más se formulaban en su cabeza, ya que el ambiente estaba demasiado turbio y una enorme energía maligna se aspiraba por todo el lugar y por que no también en todo el mundo.

-la guerra esta por comenzar...-susurraron las tres hermosas chicas, que se encontraban en diferentes direcciones, por lo que sus expresiones eran diferentes también.

CONTINUARA...

**Notas Autora:**

Hola bien sinceramente no puedo ser tan mala y dejarlas con la curiosidad, si bien me borraron los primeros capítulos, pero la continuación sigue y seguirá, sea quien sea que me haya borrado el fic, no le daré el gusto de verme derrotada, seguiré con este fic hasta el final, aunque lamentablemente como les dije los rewies pasados ya no los podré recuperar pero en fin, aquí tienen la continuación, las cosas se están complicando, la guerra esta por comenzar. Gracias a todas por seguir el fic espero que lo sigan hasta el final (cosa que esta muy próximo por no decir demasiado cerca n n). Se que el titulo no tiene mucho que ver con el capi, pero no se me ocurría otro titulo.

**Su Amiga y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire.**


	3. Huida Estatrégica

CAP12 – Huída Estratégica.

-la guerra esta por comenzar...-susurraron las tres hermosas chicas, que se encontraban en diferentes direcciones, por lo que sus expresiones eran diferentes también.

-Ayame es hora de partir, tenemos que llegar a ese lugar de inmediato...-susurro suavemente para que solo la chica loba le escuchara, ella aun parecía confundida pero comenzó a correr tras de May ya que ella se había alejado un poco.

-espera May, recuerda que no sabes muy bien donde queda el lugar...-escuchaba gritar casi a lo lejos a Ayame.

-no te preocupes, se donde queda...-_ya que una gran energía maligna se siente en esa dirección...-_meditaba mientras aumentaba su velocidad, Ayame y las demás le alcanzaron, les costaba trabajo correr a la misma velocidad que May, pero se mantenían al paso.

Sakura por fin había salido de sus pensamientos, enfocándose en su realidad que era una Rin que le miraba con expresión curiosa, el sapo con mala cara, mientras que el simplemente no le había tomado mucha importancia. Dejo escapar un leve suspiro y comenzó a correr en dirección al norte, pero una voz de cierta niña le llamo la atención.

-Sakura san, esperenos...-la niña llego al lado de ella...-¿Por qué Sakura san tiene prisa por irse?

-_ella no lo entendería...-_sonrío a la pequeña, para después mirar al yukai...-mira no se muy bien lo que esta pasando en aquel lugar...-señalando al norte...-estoy casi segura de que estas sintiendo la misma energía que yo, también puedo apostar que hay muchas preguntas que te estas formulando, pero si en verdad deseas saber que es lo que sucede y quien demonios mando todo ese ejercito a acabar o al menos intentar acabar con tigo, pues allá es donde encontraras respuestas a todas tus preguntas...-sin más se alejo corriendo lo mas velozmente que sus piernas le permitían.

Sesshomaru con su mirada seguía a la mujer quien se había perdido entre las llanuras del bosque, dejándole como único rastro su aroma, puesto que ella estaba conciente de no poder dar a conocer a un su esencia no hasta que su amiga le dijera cuando podrían hacerlo.

Sesshomaru dejo escapar un bufido de fastidio.

-Jaken, Rin, es hora de irnos...-ordenó tajantemente.

-Amo Sesshomaru, ¿hacia donde nos dirigiremos esta vez?

-iremos a hacerle una pequeña visita, al estupido de mi hermano...-mascullo entre dientes con cierto deje de desprecio a su medio hermano.

Los tres seres retomaron el camino por donde la misteriosa chica había desaparecido minutos antes. Esta claro de que el gran Sesshomaru no deseaba ver a cierto hanyou, pero si deseaba respuestas solamente ese se las podría dar. Las tres figuras se perdieron en las llanuras del bosque.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, había demasiado movimiento, la exterminadora y el sacerdote se encontraban sacando a todo aldeano de sus cabañas, y a las personas que habían llegado completamente asustadas, habían sido resguardadas y por lo tanto también se los llevarían. La Tai-ji era quien los guiaba hasta las montañas, llegaron a una enorme cueva primero entro ella a revisarla para ver si no había peligro alguno o si algún yukai la habitaba. Los aldeanos al igual que la mujer Kaede se encontraban perturbados, puesto que de la nada esos jóvenes los habían sacado de sus casas solo dando la excusa de que la sacerdotisa Kagome era quien había dado las órdenes.

-Sango, niña ¿no sabes por que Kagome ordeno esto?...-se escucho la voz tranquila de la anciana.

-no anciana Kaede, cuando le pregunte su reacción fue algo que me desconcertó, puesto que es la primera vez que me grita y me pide algo sin antes decirme el por que...-comentó preocupada la joven por la actitud de la pelinegra.

-tranquilas, estoy seguro de que la Srta. Kagome, sabe el por que de estas cosas, y casi estoy seguro de que nos dirá que es lo que esta ocurriendo, lo que la tiene así de sobréprotectora con los aldeanos y nosotros...-mascullo suavemente el joven.

-si quizás tenga razón...por cierto, ¿ya esta toda la gente refugiada aquí?

-si, no falto nadie, incluso los cinco pequeños que Kagome trajo consigo se encuentran aquí, solo que como nosotros, también están preocupados por ella...-suspiró angustiada la chica.

-anciana Kaede, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

-si digame, su excelencia.

-podría cuidar y proteger a la gente en lo que nosotros regresamos.

-claro, ese es mi deber como sacerdotisa del lugar.

-bueno tenemos que regresar, ya que presiento que Kagome tiene algo que decirnos.

-si, y por favor tengan mucho cuidado, el ambiente esta demasiado extraño al igual que el viento y el bosque, presiento que algo grave esta por pasar.

-no se preocupe, tendremos cuidado, y por favor no deje que Shippo nos siga, ni que ningún niño salga fuera de aquí.

-tranquilos, los cuidare váyanse tranquilos y por favor hagan caso a cualquier orden de mi niña, convenzan a Inuyasha de que no sea tan conteston.

-trataremos, ya que usted conoce a ese hanyou tan bien como nosotros, eso que nos pide no será tarea fácil...-suspiro frustrado el sacerdote por la petición de la mujer mayor.

-ya es hora de irnos.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la cueva, la gente había salido solo unos momentos para despedir a los dos jóvenes, rezando a Kami por que los cuidara y los trajera de regreso a casa con bien. Sango y Miroku caminaban inquietos puesto que la presencia que sentían en esos momentos era demasiada perturbadora. A lo lejos podían divisar a los cuatro jóvenes, quienes estaban de pie y mantenían su vista fija al frente.

-Kagome, ya toda la gente ha sido refugiada...-susurro Sango llegando y quedando al lado de ella, mirando en la misma dirección.

-gracias...discúlpame por haberte gritado hace unos momentos...-susurro suavemente la chica.

-no te preocupes por eso, aunque en verdad desearía saber que es lo que esta pasando, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan inquieta?

-no desesperes Sango, te prometo que sabrás que es lo que esta pasando y que es lo que me tiene así.

-sabes desde que llegaste, has estado demasiado misteriosa, a veces siento que ya no confías en nosotros y es por eso tu actitud...-confesó ella.

-confió más en ustedes que en cualquier otra persona, pero enriéndeme Sango no puedo decir que es lo que me pasa, tengo cosas que pensar.

-se que cuando tus pensamientos estén claros, nos dirás que es lo que te perturba.

-eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Kagome cuanto más vamos a tener que estar en este lugar, parados sin hacer nada más que observando...-protesto Inuyasha.

-aunque presiento que mi paciencia se esta terminando...-murmuro. Este comentario hizo que Sango comenzara a reír por lo bajo.

-es cierto, Inuyasha suele desesperar de ves en cuando.

-de ves en cuando, ¿estas bromeando Sango?...esto es casi a diario, no se como le he tenido tanta paciencia...-suspiro resignada Kagome.

Sango había girado un poco su rostro para verle, Kagome le miraba de reojo y noto como su mejor amiga comenzaba a reír por la expresión que ella había puesto en su rostro y por el tono de voz resignado.

-hey Kagome te estoy hablando...-se escuchaban los gritos y reclamos por parte del chico bestia.

-vamos amiga, cierto hanyou espera una respuesta...-le animo.

-¿no podemos tirarlo por el acantilando y fingir que fue un accidente? ...-mirando a Sango con ojos de esperanza.

-mmmm...No...-Sango dejo escapar esta ves una carcajada, Kagome le miraba algo sorprendida pero también se unió a las carcajadas de Sango.

-en fin, aquí voy...-y tomando algo de valor, se giro para ver a Inuyasha, mientras que a su lado se encontraba una Sango riendo por lo bajo.

-tu puedes...-murmuro entre risas la tai-ji.

-Inuyasha, ya te lo dije si quieres puedes irte yo no te estoy reteniendo en este lugar...-comentó con los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba aun las risas de su amiga.

-demonios, Kagome dime de una buena ves ¿que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

-pues no es para hacer una fiesta o si...-respondía con cosas incoherentes haciendo reír más a Sango, quien se le unía Kouga y Miroku.

-no estoy jugando...-mascullaba entre dientes.

-y ¿Quién dijo que estábamos jugando, dime por que yo no he escuchado a alguien que dijera eso.

-mi paciencia se esta terminando.

-si lo se, al igual que la mía se esta terminando pero por cierto hanyou que no deja de hablar, parece un bebe que quiere su mamila...-suspiro.

Sango, Miroku y Kouga no pudieron retener más la risa, por lo que unas estruendosas carcajadas se escucharon por todo el lugar.

-ya ya, chicos ya fue suficiente...-suspiro.

Los chicos pararon de reír secándose las traviesas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

Todos se pusieron en guardia cuando escucharon que había movimiento entre los arbustos, Kouga e Inuyasha se acercaban cautelosamente al lugar, el hanyou había desenfundado su espada dispuesto a atacar cuando. Cierto yukai salio de este acompañado por sus dos fieles sirvientes, Inuyasha por el susto se cayó hacia atrás, mientras que el yukai lobo bajaba la guardia al igual que Kagome. Sango y Miroku imitaron a Kagome pero si aun comprender el por que ella no estaba aun en guardia.

Un segundo movimiento les llamo la atención puesto que del otro arbusto de donde el imponente Yukai había salido, al parecer sea lo que sea se encontraba en problemas puesto que no salía del lugar. Kouga intento acercarse para sacar fuera lo que estuviera ahí, pero dio un salto hacia atrás al ver que lo que estaba en ese lugar era una chica. Esta había caído al suelo por estar intentado sacar su zapato de entre las ramas del arbusto.

-auch...eso si me dolio...-sollozaba la joven sobandose la parte afectada.

Los que estaban presentes se sorprendieron, puesto que nunca se habían imaginado al gran Sesshomaru el lord de las tierras del oeste, fuera acompañado por una mujer humana. Pero quien más sorprendida estaba era nuestra sacerdotisa.

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con rostros desconocidos, su mirar se fijo en el chico que tenía orejas de perro.

-.tu...tu eres ¿Inuyasha?...-pregunto la chica sin dejar ver al hanyou.

-feh! El mismo ¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿Acaso me conocer?

-_entonces si el es Inuyasha...eso significa que Kagome no ha de estar muy lejos de aquí...-_una gran sonrisa surco su rostro.

-Sesshomaru... ¿que demonios haces aquí?...-gruñía Inuyasha mostrando sus colmillos, y desenvainando su colmillo de acero.

-siempre tan repugnante hermano...solo he venido por algunas respuestas.

-¿respuestas?...-la expresión del era de confusión.

-no te hagas el estupido. Inuyasha, quiero que me digas que demonios esta pasando en este lugar, y quiero saberlo ahora...-demando molesto el.

-no se de que demonios me estas hablando, Sesshomaru, ni yo se que demonios esta sucediendo.

-¿no habías dicho que aquí encontraría respuestas?...-dijo mirando a la joven que aun se encontraba en el suelo.

-y las tendrás...-todos se giraron a ver a Kagome...-pero no en este momento, que bueno que has venido Sesshomaru...ya que necesitamos de tu ayuda.

Sakura al divisar a Kagome se paro de inmediato de pie.

-Kagomeeee!...-gritó sutilmente la castaña abrazando sorpresivamente a la pelinegra, quien tenía los ojos abiertos, tardo en corresponder al abrazo.

-Sakura...-murmuro suavemente, abrazándola cariñosamente, cerró suavemente al escuchar los suaves sollozos de su amiga.

-me...me alegra...encontrarte, pensé que nunca te iba a encontrar...-se le entendía con dificultad pues no dejaba de sollozar.

-a mi también me alegra verte, pero dime ¿Cómo es que llegaste a este lugar?

-yo...yo...bueno no sabría explicarte Kag, puesto que estábamos May y yo conversando ya que ella se encontraba desesperada por no encontrar la manera de atravesar a este lugar, pero una extraña luz color azul cielo me cubrió a mi y a may, para cuando volví en si ya estaba en este lugar y Sesshomaru me encontró, y pues ahora estoy aquí...-había murmurado extremadamente suave en el oído de Kagome, ya que se había percatado de que ella aun no les decía a los ahí presente cual era su verdadero poder.

-y May?

-no lo se Kag, yo me encontraba completamente sola, no se si ella se encuentra en este lugar o en alguna otra parte de la barrera del tiempo...-confeso la chica.

-Kagome, dime ¿Conoces a esa chica?

-ah...si, así es Sango la conozco, no te preocupes todo esta bien...-le sonrío, los chicos espectadores se encontraban perturbados por la actitud y el comportamiento tan familiar que la joven sacerdotisa había tenido para con esa extraña.

Kagome y Sakura se separaron inmediatamente del abrazo, y se pusieron al frente mirando en la dirección, que desde que habían llegado ahí Inuyasha y compañía no habían descuidado. Los demás presentes se giraron para mirar a la misma dirección, abrieron enormemente sus ojos a excepción de Sesshomaru y Kikio. A 15 metros de ahí, a lo lejos se apreciaba un enorme batallón, eran más de un millón de demonios, al frente de ellos se encontraba un chico encapuchado, un brillo color azul destallo un poco de su frente, la expresión de Kagome era de sorpresa con algo de temor. Sakura por otra parte puso ambas manos hasta la altura de su pecho, su corazón latía rápidamente se encontraba asustada.

Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kikio, habían tomado sus armas, en posición de ataque.

-bajen sus armas, no podemos pelear...no por ahora...-escucharon la voz suave de Kagome.

-pero que no estas viendo que esas cosas están aquí para terminar con nosotros...-reprocho el hanyou quien no estaba dispuesto a bajar las armas.

-lo se, y por eso mismo no podemos comenzar una guerra...solamente somos ocho personas, para toda esa gran cantidad.

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

-retirarnos...-fue la orden tajante que ella dio.

-¿estas loca?

-no podremos vencerlos, necesitaremos mas ayuda, Inuyasha que parte de necesitamos ayuda ¿no entiendes?

-vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, un pequeño grupo de humanos y dos yukais que intentan detener mi avance...-el joven encapuchado guardo silencio al identificar el hanyou que había matado a Yuna...-tu...maldito.

-demonios...-murmuro Kagome preocupada.

-tu hanyou del demonio, tu fuiste quien mato a Yuna...-gritó furioso el joven.

-¿Yuna?...no se de que demonios me estas hablando y no me interesa saberlo, pero yo no mate a esa mujer...-se defendió Inuyasha.

-_no...no puede ser, el piensa que Inuyasha mato a Yuna cuando en verdad quien la mato fui yo...las cosas se saldrán de control si no intervengo...-_pensaba asustada.

-no te hagas maldito...-fijo su mirada en la mujer vestida con ropas de sacerdotisa y a la otra chica que tenía parecido con ella, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que se le era permitido puesto que la joven que se encontraba al frente su esencia no solo era de sacerdotisa si no que reflejaba el Ángel protector del fuego...-vaya no sabía que tu eras la elegida de Ángel Fire.

La expresión de Kagome y Sakura era de completa sorpresa, puesto que ellas se habían asegurado de no revelar su identidad mucho menos su esencia, como demonios el sabía la verdad.

-no se de que demonios estas hablando...-la paciencia de Inuyasha estaba a punto de terminar.

-no te estoy hablando a ti hanyou...si no a ella...-señalando a Kagome.

-¿que?...-dijeron todos.

-me estas confundiendo con alguien más...-negó...-yo soy solamente una sacerdotisa.

-lo se mujer y por lo tanto se que también eres la elegida de ese ser.

-¿de que rayos esta hablando Kagome?

-no lo se Inuyasha, me esta confundiendo con alguien más.

-y en cuanto a ti hanyou, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi adorada Yuna...The Dragón of The Dark...-de su mano una gran cantidad de energía en forma de dragón apareció, esta se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la ex viva.

-Kikioooo...esquiva ese ataque...-gritó Kagome comenzando a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero la mujer nombrada se encontraba lejos de ella y lejos de su amado hanyou.

-Kikioooo...-grito desesperado Inuyasha corriendo a toda velocidad para salvar a su amada. El dragón cubrió por completo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, gritos desgarradores salían de su garganta, Kagome estaba apunto de llegar pero fue lanzada lejos chocando contra una roca, era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de la ex viva había sido destruido por medio de una explosión.

-Ki...Kikio...-mascullaba un congelado hanyou, al ver en la forma que había muerto su mujer.

Los demás que habían presenciado absolutamente todo se habían quedado espantados por el enorme poder que ese sujeto poseía.

-con esto estamos a mano...-una estruendosa carcajada se escucho por todo el lugar.

-Kagome...-Sakura había corrido de inmediato al lugar donde Kagome había sido arrojada...-¿te encuentras bien?

-si...si me encuentro bien...-le respondió sobandose suavemente la cabeza...-¿Qué sucedió?

-Kikio...ella fue destruida por el poder de Shiro.

-¿Qué?...-su mirada se poso sobre el hanyou, quien se encontraba sobre sus rodillas, aun pasmado por la perdida tan repentina de la mujer que el había amado tanto...-esto...ocurrió por mi culpa...-esta confesión sorprendió a la castaña.

-no, Kag esto no fue por tu culpa.

-si les hubiera dicho quien soy desde un principio y lo que estaba sucediendo esto no hubiera pasado...-su mirada se encontraba escondida bajo su flequillo.

-pero ellos no lo hubieran entendido...además ya no hay tiempo para culparte Kag, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí o si no esa mujer no será la única que muera en este lugar...cuando estemos en un lugar seguro puedes aclararles todo si eso deseas.

-si...tienes razón, hay que sacarlos de aquí antes de que ellos decidan atacarnos...-Kagome se puso de pie con algo de dificultad puesto que el golpe la había dejado un poco mareada.

Nuevamente Shiro estaba por realizar un segundo ataque está ves con toda la intención de acabar con el hanyou.

-hay que marcharnos de este lugar de inmediato...-les ordeno fuertemente Kagome, los demás no protestaron y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la cueva donde estaban todos los demás. Pero el hanyou aun permanecía ahí en el mismo lugar, Kagome quien estaba corriendo se giro para verlo, regreso su carrera solo por el hanyou.

-Kagome.

-no te preocupes Sakura, los alcanzare, ahora ve y ponte a salvo al igual que los demás.

-si...-se marcho desapareciendo del lugar.

-Inuyasha hay que irnos de aquí...-lo tomo del brazo.

-suéltame, no me quiero largar de este lugar...-soltándose bruscamente del agarre de la chica.

-Inuyasha si deseas vengarte estas en todo tu derecho, pero no es en este momento ni en este lugar, si tienes algo de sensatez sabrás que por el momento es huir planearemos un ataque para contrarrestar el de ellos.

Inuyasha lentamente se puso de pie, Kagome al ver esto le tomo suavemente de la mano y se lo llevo de aquel lugar, las dos siluetas iban corriendo a toda velocidad, perdiéndose ante la vista del enemigo.

-solo retrasan lo inevitable...-el joven en su gran dragón de dos cabezas comenzaba avanzar lentamente, sus sirvientes avanzaban al mismo ritmo de el.

-Ayame hay que darnos más prisa...tenemos que llegar antes de que algo inevitable pase...-gritaba May aumentando su velocidad.

-¿Qué es lo que esta por pasar May?

-algo que puede cambiar la historia del Sengoku...-susurro suavemente, pero las palabras fueron escuchadas por Ayame, quien aumento de velocidad inmediatamente.

CONTINUARA...

**Notas Autora:**

Vaya, la cosa se esta poniendo más interesante, la batalla se ha alargado un capi más estoy satisfecha con este cap, fui algo malita con la pobre Kikio, bueno el camino esta libre para Kagome o quizás sea al revés el camino esta libre para Inuyasha.

Les agradezco en verdad desde lo más profundo de mi corazón sus ánimos y apoyo para que yo continuara con el fic, en verdad tienen mucha razón quien sea el que hizo eso le demostrare que no importa cuantos fics me borre, siempre seguiré adelante, lastima que no tengan mejor cosa que hacer.

Aquí esta la actualización espero que les agrade en verdad, se ve que estaba inspirada cierto. De nuevo muchas gracias a todas mis fans y amigas del fic, las quiero mucho y esperen el siguiente capi. Por cierto para aquellas que tengan los primeros capis les estaría eternamente agradecida si me hacen el favor de mandármelos a mi correo que es aomeanayami de Hotmail., se los agradecería en verdad.

**Su Amiga Y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire**


	4. Identidades Descubiertas

CAP13 – Identidades Descubiertas.

-¿Qué es lo que esta por pasar May?

-algo que puede cambiar la historia del Sengoku...-susurro suavemente, pero las palabras fueron escuchadas por Ayame, quien aumento de velocidad inmediatamente.

En las montañas un pequeño grupo de jóvenes y yukais llevaban agitados y algo cansados de la corrida que había dado.

-¿pero que les paso?...-pregunto la vieja sacerdotisa.

-no se preocupe, anciana Kaede, no nos paso nada...-respondió el Sacerdote Miroku entrecortado.

Kagome e Inuyasha se reunieron con los demás, la pelinegra tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre sus piernas, Sakura se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-Sakura, junta a los chicos ya ha llegado el momento de decir la verdad...-mascullo suavemente para que la castaña fuera la única que le escuchara.

-si, Kag.

Sakura se puso de pie se dirigió primero hacia el hanyou, Kagome solo veía a su amiga que se acercaba a ellos para darles el recado de una manera baja y suave para que solo ellos les escuchara. Los chicos se reunieron y junto con ellos Kaede también al igual que todos los aldeanos, deseaban saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

-¿que es lo que esta sucediendo niña?...-Kaede fue la primera en preguntar.

-será mejor que todos tomen asiento...ya que esto les tomara por sorpresa...-Inuyasha y compañía se preocuparon a excepción de Sesshomaru, al ver que Kagome escondía su mirada tras su flequillo. Kaede tomo asiento al igual que la mayoría de los aldeanos.

-y ¿bien?

-lo que esta sucediendo en este lugar, ha sido ocasionado por Shiro.

-¿Shiro?...-preguntaron todos a la ves.

-el había sido un príncipe muy bondadoso y noble, pero su corazón se lleno de odio y rencor hacia sus padres tras darle la noticia de que su hermano Shido sería el nuevo rey...-dio una pequeña pausa...- antes de que el pudiera comenzar con sus planes de destruir a su hermano, aparecieron tres Ángeles quienes se hicieron cargo de la protección del rey Shido y del mundo entero, Shiro al ver que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de conquistar el mundo ajeno a este, ósea mi época, no se a ciencia cierta como logró pasar la barrera del tiempo para llegar a este lugar.

-pero lamentablemente esos tres Ángeles, tras una cruel y sanguinaria guerra fallecieron, pero logrando su mayor objetivo proteger a su rey...-aclaro Sakura.

-quieren decir que ese tal Shiro, ¿proviene de otra época?...-fue la pregunta del yukai Sesshomaru.

-exacto.

-¿pero de que le serviría conquistar esta época? se supone que desea conquistar tu época, ¿no Kagome?...-interrogo Sango.

-el plan perfecto de Shiro, era que si conquistaba el Sengoku, la época del futuro estaría bajo su reinado, así nadie podría revelarse a sus mandatos.

-y ¿que fue lo que lo motivo para que ese sujeto levantara sus armas contra toda esa gente inocente?...-el hanyou se escuchaba molesto.

-un mal entendido...-suspiro Kagome.

-Kag, la situación esta empeorando...-le susurro Sakura.

-¿por que lo dices?

Sakura le señalo al acantilado, Kagome inmediatamente se puso de pie, sus ojos se agrandaron lo más que le eran permitido. Shiro había logrado encontrarles, por lo que su enorme batallón de demonios, le seguían.

-maldición, no tengo más tiempo para seguir contándoles, espero que me perdonen por haber escondido algo tan importante...-mirándoles a todos.

Inuyasha y compañía, solo miraban a la sacerdotisa, Kagome se sorprendió un poco por las miradas de reproche por parte de sus amigos.

-¿no confiabas lo suficiente en nosotros?...-acusó la exterminadora.

-¿Por qué, callo algo tan serio Srta. Kagome?...-pregunto Miroku.

-yo...-Kagome mantenía la mirada agallada, jamás se había imaginado que sus amigos la cuestionaran, por haber tratado de protegerles.

-Kikio...ella...ella...-mascullaba entre dientes el hanyou- ELLA MURIO POR TU MALDITA CULPAAAAA!...-gritó completamente furioso.

Sakura y Kagome agrandaron sus ojos por la sorpresa, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos chocolates de la pelinegra. Kaede, Kouga y Sesshomaru se limitaban a observarles en silencio.

-entiendo...sus razones y tengo merecido el que no quieran pelear con alguien como yo como su compañera...-susurro la joven ahora con la mirada agallada, se acerco al acantilado y comenzó a correr cuesta abajo.

Sakura sin pensarlo salio corriendo tras de Kagome, la pelinegra agito su mano el brillo de su piedra hizo acto de presencia, los que solamente miraban espectadores se quedaron sin habla, al ver que la sacerdotisa cambiaba de apariencia a uno de ángel, junto con su compañera. Inuyasha al principio no pudo distinguir a Kagome de entre las dos chicas, pero al ver que la luz cesaba. Salió la chica de cabello negro-rojizo. Kagome era la joven que vestía de color rojo, mientras que la otra chica era la que vestía de color verde.

-Fire...-le llamo suavemente Air.

-tranquila Air, era natural casi normal que ellos reaccionaran de esa manera...-una triste sonrisa surco el rostro de Fire.

-_no debieron haberla juzgado de esa manera, ella solamente intentaba protegerles...-_pensaba la castaña, mientras golpeaba a uno de los demonios.

Inuyasha y compañía, a lo lejos observaban como esas dos jóvenes, peleaban con gran valor y agilidad. Su mirada se fijo en cierta joven de cabello negro-rojizo, que en ese instante envainaba su espada y partía en dos a cuanto demonio se le opusiera a su camino.

Un extraño ruido proveniente de entre los arbustos, llamo la atención de todos haciendo que se pusieran en guardia, puesto que esto podría ser un ataque sorpresa. Pero se sorprendieron al ver que era el joven líder de la manada de lobos blancos, quien era acompañada por otras hembras más.

-Ayame...-exclamó sorprendido el yukai lobo.

-Kouga...-la pelirroja corrió de inmediato, abrazando al joven de una manera tierna y cariñosa.

-me alegra que estés bien, Kouga.

-pensé que no había sobrevivido nadie perteneciente a tu manada, pero me equivoque...-el yukai se separo del abrazo de la joven al instante, el rostro de Ayame entristeció al ver que el joven no se alegraba de que ella aun siguiera con vida...-_baka...el nunca te amara, ya que el esta enamorado de Kagome, así ella no lo amé el la seguirá amando...-_pensaba tristemente.

-debería darles vergüenza a todos ustedes...-se escucho una voz que salía de entre las sombras.

-May...-exclamo Ayame...-_es cierto, escuchamos todo lo que ellos le dijeron a Kagome._

-¿de que esta hablando Srta.?

-no se hagan los estupidos conmigo...-todos se sorprendieron por la manera en la que esa joven les hablaba.

-en primer lugar no sabemos de que demonios estas hablando y en segunda sea lo que sea no es tu asunto...-refunfuño el hanyou.

-el culpar a Kagome por la muerte de Kikio es mi asunto...-declaro.

-¿Qué?...-preguntaron todos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes para juzgar las acciones de ella, Kagome no les dijo nada, puesto que la intención de ella era protegerles...aunque ustedes no merecen que ella protegiera sus vidas...-declaró con tanta repugnancia.

-pero ella debió confiar en nosotros...-se defendió Sango.

-y ¿Cómo demonios querías que les contara lo que estaba sucediendo?...Hola chicos, el Sengoku esta a punto de ser nominado por un sujeto de mi época, tenemos que acabarlo antes de que eso ocurra... ¿Eso hubiera sido lógico?...-cuestiono la pelirroja, definitivamente estaba furiosa.

-pero, por culpa de ella...Kikio ya no esta...-mascullo con coraje Inuyasha.

-y yo te pregunto ¿Quien era el protector de esa mujer?...si no mal recuerdo Kagome me dijo que...-señalándolo...-que tu eras quien protegía a esa mujer, ahora la pregunta es ¿de quien es la culpa ahora?

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, se habían quedado en completo silencio, puesto que todo lo que esa chica extraña les había dicho era la verdad, solamente que ellos se habían negado a aceptarla.

-me da igual si ustedes ayudan o no, después de todo Fire es demasiada compañera para ustedes...no son dignos de pelear codo a codo con ella...-sentenció y sin más se alejo del lugar, para dirigirse al lugar de la batalla. May se transformo enfrente de ellos, haciéndole ver que ella si se encontraba ahí era para ayudar nada más y nada menos que a la pelinegra.

Ayame sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo siguiendo a Water, pero una fuerte mano detuvo su andar, la pelirroja se giro para toparse con la mirada azul del joven.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-suéltame, Kouga, por lo menos yo les pienso ayudar, ya que yo no las culpo de la muerte de mi manada...ya que ellas no fueron quienes le mataron...-se safo del agarre del joven yukai para seguir su andar.

Las palabras de ayame retumbaban en las cabezas de los chicos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el grito del pequeño Shippo.

-Kagomeeee!...-grito fuertemente ya que la joven había recibido un gran ataque sorpresa cortesía de Shiro.

Fire, se reincorporaba lentamente, dos de los demonios se lanzaron hacia ella a toda velocidad, el rostro de Inuyasha reflejaba temor al ver que esos dos malditos seres acabarían con la vida de Kagome, pero se sorprendió al ver que la joven vestida de azul intervino atacando con gran maestría a los seres.

-no dejare que la toquen...-mascullo la joven, quien esquivaba las garras de los demonios...-basta de tonterías...Ryu Slash...-un enorme dragón de agua salio de su mano, arrasando con una gran cantidad de seres, pero estos parecían no tener fin.

-¿te encuentras bien Fire?

-Water...-Fire la abrazó fuertemente, la joven pelirroja no se imaginaba cuanto ella le necesitaba en esos momentos.

-tranquila Fire, ¿no creíste que te iba a dejar sola con esto cierto?

-sinceramente, pensé que no vendrías.

-¿y perderme toda esta diversión? Ni loca nena...-sonrío la joven. Fire ante esto sonrió agradecida con ella, ya que no sabía como ella lo hacía pero siempre le hacia sentir segura en cualquier situación.

-Water...-murmuro la joven de pelo negro-rojizo.

-Air, tú y yo, podremos vencerles...además mira quien mas se nos unió...-indicándole la joven lobo.

-Ayame...-Fire se encontraba sorprendida.

-no todos te juzgan, ni te culpan de lo que esta sucediendo...tu no podías evitar esto...-le consoló.

-gracias.

-y bien ¿lista para la acción?

-yo siempre estoy lista.

Fire y Water, comenzaron a correr en dirección donde se encontraba Shido, una gran cantidad de espíritus malignos, se habían interpuesto en el camino de ambas, impidiéndole el avance. Water se puso al frente de Fire, acabando cuanto ser se le interponía, Fire se detuvo y Water de un salto hacia atrás estaba al lado de ella, ambas levantaron las manos, de estas una luz color rojo y otra azul, brotaban de sus manos.

-Ryu No Hi...

-Ryu Slash.

Dos enormes y majestuosos dragones, salieron a gran velocidad de sus manos el lugar fue invadido por los feroces rugidos de estos. Se fueron uniendo poco a poco como si de un torbellino se tratase, acabando por completo con el segundo batallón de demonios.

La pelea era en verdad intensa, mucha muerte y sangre por todos lados, era una batalla que nunca en la vida se olvidaría y que se contaría de generación a generación, así como había sucedido con la perla de Shikon, Air mantenía la batalla por los aires, mientras que Fire y Water por tierra. Water había sido separada de Fire, puesto que ambas estaban protegiéndose mutuamente.

-maldición, no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada...-grito el hanyou frustrado...-¿Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha se encontraba perturbado, ya que se había dado cuenta de que el se había unido a la batalla contra esos seres.

Para Sesshomaru no era muy complicado enfrentarse con esos demonios, ya que el era demasiado fuerte como para que unas simples escorias le derrotaran.

En ese momento el sentimiento de culpabilidad cayó en los cuatro jóvenes, quienes eran espectadores. Ahí se encontraban Sesshomaru el gran yukai de las tierras del oeste que nunca ayudaba a nadie, peleando audazmente pero que era lo que le motivaba a pelear de esa gran manera, o mas bien cual era el motivo de asegurar un lugar mejor donde vivir y ese motivo tenía nombre y era Rin.

Kouga había fijado su mirada en la pelirroja quien no era una excelente guerrera, se sabía defender muy bien, pero ella no se encontraba del todo bien puesto que tenía unos cuantos rasguños en su cuerpo, ocasionado por esos demonios. Ayame seguía peleando y defendiéndose por igual, pero la herida que tenia en su muslo derecho la hizo decaer quedando a merced de los seres que la rodeaban en ese instante. Kouga con la ayuda de los fragmentos bajo el acantilado a toda prisa para ayudar a la joven herida.

-Ayame...-había murmurado Water, ella vio como el yukai lobo bajaba a toda prisa el acantilado, pero no llegaría a tiempo para rescatarla de esos monstruos quienes tenían sed de sangre...-no se atrevan a tocarla...-Water comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que Kouga. Los monstruos se habían quedado completamente congelados, Ayame miraba a los seres asombrada, estaban completamente de hielo. La chica dio un suave grito de sorpresa al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la cargaban y sujetaban con fuerza, y ahí lo vio a su amado yukai el había acudido en su ayuda. Pero observo que el miraba a la dirección de enfrente, ella poso también su mirada ahí, sorprendiéndose al ver que "May" se encontraba de pie ante ellos, su pose era orgullosa y digna de admirar, sus enormes alas azul crema brillaban intensamente, simplemente majestuosa. Water se quito uno de sus plumas y se las entrego a Ayame.

-ponle esto en cada una de las heridas...-ordenó sutilmente, reincorporándose en la batalla.

-creo que somos los peores amigos de todo el mundo...-susurraba apenada la peli castaña.

-hemos juzgado a la Srta. Kagome, aun sabiendo el por que de sus acciones.

-fhe! Entonces que esperamos, ayudemos a Kagome...-susurro el hanyou con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Sango y Miroku asintieron con la cabeza, los tres jóvenes corrieron cuesta bajo del acantilado.

-_maldición...me encuentro algo agotada...esto esta hiendo mas allá de lo que imaginaba...-_Fire se encontraba con su espada por encima de su cabeza, cubriéndose de la espada de su enemigo, pero sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, estaba decayendo y retrocediendo poco a poco.

-este será tu fin...-exclamo el ser, levantando su espada dejándola caer con gran fuerza y velocidad.

-HIRAIKOTSU...-se escucho el grito de la exterminadora, lanzando su enorme bumerang, cortando en dos al monstruo.

Fire abrió lentamente sus ojos al ver que el impacto no había llegado a ella, entonces vio el Hiraikotsu de Sango, una semi sonrisa surco su rostro dejándose caer en sus dos piernas.

-Kagomeeee...-se escuchaban los gritos del joven de cabellera plateada.

-Inu...ya...sha...-murmuro lentamente ella, debido a que respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?...-preguntaba el hanyou realmente preocupado al verla respirar tan agitadamente.

-si...solo que...estoy algo cansada...-fijo su mirada en el cielo, observando a Air, para después posar su mirada en Water...-_ellas también están casadas...no es así amigas._

Miroku se encontraba usando su Kazana, Sango su Hiraikotsu, Kouga usaba tanto sus piernas como sus brazos, Ayame usaba sus hojas pero al igual que Kouga usaba sus piernas y sus brazos, Sesshomaru con su espada (sorry no se como se escribe)

Los demonios habían cesado poco a poco, Inuyasha ubico con la mirada al sujeto que había acabado con la vida de Kikio, corrió en la misma dirección donde este se encontraba. Fire había notado la rapidez con la que el estaba actuando, así que su atención se fijo en el objeto que el miraba, comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que el hanyou.

-Inuyashaaaaa!...-gritaba Fire, pero el joven parecía no escuchar o más bien no quería escuchar.

Shiro mantenía sus ojos cerrados ante la impertinencia del hanyou, esbozo una sonrisa cínica, levanto su mano lentamente, mientras el más se acercara mayor sería el impacto.

-Ryu Black...-el enorme dragón negro descendió a gran velocidad de la mano de Shiro, ese ataque tomo por sorpresa al joven de cabellera plateada ya que se detuvo al instante, la artimaña de ese ataque era que todo aquel que mirara los ojos del dragón se paralizaba al instante.

-Inuyasha, no lo mires a los ojos...no lo hagas...-gritaba desesperada ella, pero era demasiado tarde el ya había mirado los ojos rojo ámbar del dragón.

-es demasiado tarde, el morirá...-la estruendosa carcajada se escucho por todo el lugar.

-Inuyasha...-gritaba Sango

-Inuyasha...-se escuchaba el grito de Miroku.

-demonios, Air, hay que cubrir a Fire...-le había ordenado Water al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a protegerla.

Antes del que dragón llegara a su destino, todos apreciaron como Kagome, Fire, había intervenido entre el ataque e Inuyasha. Una fuerte explosión se escucho en el lugar, la tierra hacia acto de presencia no permitiendo a los demás apreciar muy bien la figura que se encontraba de pie en esos instantes, solo una figura era lo único que se apreciaba en el lugar. Todos estaban temerosos puesto que esa persona era el hanyou y Kagome...quizás ella no sobrevivo a tremendo ataque.

CONTINUARA...

**Notas Autora:**

Lo se, lo se, he demorado mucho lo lamento en verdad, pero tuve que escribir el capitulo cuatro veces por que ninguno me agradaba lo suficiente para subirlo, aquí lo tienen mil disculpas es que también estaba falta de imaginación, entiendo si me quieren matar, de antemano muchas gracias a todas ustedes en verdad, me alegra saber que este Fic gusto mucho. Y nuevamente les suplico a quienes tienen los primeros capis...que me los manden por favor es de vida o muerte por favor TT.

Las quiero mucho y nuevamente disculpen la demora n un

**Su Amiga Y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire.**


	5. La Desición Final

CAP14 - La Decisión Final.

Antes del que dragón llegara a su destino, todos apreciaron como Kagome, Fire, había intervenido entre el ataque e Inuyasha. Una fuerte explosión se escucho en el lugar, la tierra hacia acto de presencia no permitiendo a los demás apreciar muy bien la figura que se encontraba de pie en esos instantes, solo una figura era lo único que se apreciaba en el lugar. Todos estaban temerosos puesto que esa persona era el hanyou y Kagome...quizás ella no sobrevivo a tremendo ataque.

La tierra comenzó a cesar poco a poco, ya la figura se podía apreciar mucho mejor, los jóvenes espectadores se alegraron por un momento al lograr divisar la espalda del hanyou, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Fire se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente, rodeándolo con sus enormes alas rojas, ella le había protegido. Fire comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos al no sentir el fuerte impacto en su espalda, se giro para observar que era lo que había sucedido. Ahí se encontraban Air y Water ellas los habían protegido del poder, Air y Water habían usado su escudo para desviar el poder, pero debido a eso habían recibido un gran impacto más del que ellas se habían imaginado.

El hanyou comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, al principio veía borroso pero poco a poco sus ojos fueron distinguiendo los objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor, encontrándose con unos ojos chocolate.

-Kikio...-había balbuceado el chico...-Kikio...tu...me...protegiste...Kikio...-y rápidamente abrazo a Fire.

-¿Kikio?...-mascullaba la pelinegra, con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro, sintió como el hanyou la abrazaba fuertemente, ella no correspondió el abrazo.

-suéltame...-mascullo eufórica, apartando bruscamente al joven.

-Kag...Kagome...-mascullo perturbado InuYasha.

-debí haber dejado que te matara, así me hubiera evitado esta estupidez...-se giro completamente furiosa, las mejillas estaban en un ligero tono sonrosado.

-Kagome...espera...-intentaba detenerla pero ella no le hacia casa.

-¿te encuentras bien?...-fue la pregunta de la peli castaña, quien le miraba preocupada.

-si Air, no te preocupes el es un imbécil...-suspiro.

-siempre lo fue ¿no?

-si, jamás va a cambiar, eso es lo que más me duele.

-bueno Fire, no hay tiempo para esas penas, tenemos que acabar cuanto antes con ese sujeto.

Por fin había caído el ultimo de los guerreros de Shiro, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru se encontraban completamente cansados, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por todo su rostro y cuerpo.

-creo que a partir de aquí estamos solas...-Fire miraba preocupada a sus compañeros.

-los chicos se encuentran completamente cansados...-suspiraba Air.

-pero hay que admitir que han dado una buena pelea...-dijo no muy orgullosa Water.

-Kagome...-le había llamado sutilmente Sango.

-dime.

-solo falta ese sujeto para terminar ¿no es así?

-si, pero tranquila nosotros nos haremos cargo de el.

-no, yo soy quien me haré cargo de el, así vengare la muerte de Kikio...-apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Inuyasha, no tienes ni la mitad de poderes que el sería cuestión de minutos para que el terminara contigo...-un deje de molestia se escuchaba en su voz.

-aun así, tengo ese derecho...-protestó el hanyou.

-ya te lo dije, no lo harás, el es mi enemigo por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad terminar con el.

Water y Air fueron lanzadas al lugar donde Fire se encontraba, estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Water, Air...-corrió la castaña a su lado.

-demonios, ese maldito ataco...-mascullaba Sakura mientras se levantaba.

-je, en batalla nunca hay que bajar la guardia...-May se encontraba de pie.

-esta será la ultima batalla...y todo volverá a la normalidad, aunque.

-podemos perder la vida en este lugar.

-valdrá la pena chicas, Fire, Air, no podemos flaquear no ahora.

-Kagome...-murmuro el hanyou, su corazón había comenzado a palpitar a mil por hora, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que esas tres chicas se encontraban conversando.

-Kagome, déjanos ayudarte por favor...-le había implorado el hanyou.

-nuestro destino ya esta escrito...-había mascullado la pelinegra, dejando completamente confundidos a los presentes, las orejitas de perro de Inuyasha se movieron al escuchar las voces de las jóvenes.

-esta es solo nuestra batalla ustedes no pueden interferir...-les miro Water.

Fire, Air, Water tomaron sus lugares de batalla, Air al lado izquierdo de Fire mientras que Water se encontraba al lado derecho de Fire. Las tres chicas empuñaron sus espadas, colocándose en posición de ataque.

Fire fue la primera en contraatacar, Water y Air fueron las siguientes en contraatacar. El estruendoso ruido de las espadas chocando se escuchaba por todo el lugar. La batalla había dado comienzo.

-ustedes no podrán vencerme, se necesita mas poder del que ustedes poseen...-desenvaino una segunda espada, Water atacaba sin parar, esquivando con algo de dificultad los ataques que el joven le propinaba, Water dio un salto hacia atrás al ver que Air descendía de entre los cielos a gran velocidad, propinándole una fuerte patada en la espalda, pero mientras Air caía en tierra, Shiro se giro dándole una patada certera en el estomago lanzándola al lugar donde los demás se encontraban.

-Air, ¿te encuentras bien?...-pregunto alarmada Sango.

-si, no te preocupes...maldición...-mascullo entre dientes extendiendo ambos brazos colocando su escudo.

Shiro había lanzado un gran ataque en dirección por la que Air momentos antes había sido lanzada, una segunda y enorme explosión se escucho por todo el lugar.

-AIR!...-grito temerosa Fire, al ver que la tierra cesaba poco a poco, apreció con temor y horror a todos sus amigos, se encontraban en el suelo la mayoría estaba inconsciente entre ellos la joven Air.

-maldito...RYU SLASH...-gritó completamente furiosa Water.

-no te desesperes preciosa, tu serás la segunda...-mascullaba entre dientes...-Ryu Black...-una tercera explosión se escucho en el lugar, los dos enormes dragones se habían enfrentado. Water se embistió contra el suelo debido a la energía de la explosión, Fire aun se encontraba pasmada. Shiro descendió con tranquilidad al lugar donde Water se encontraba.

Ella comenzó a reincorporarse con algo de dificultad, levanto poco a poco la vista para toparse con la vista del joven. Este se inclino un poco para tomarla del mentón.

-le dije a mi hermano Shido, que vendría por lo que me pertenece y así lo haré...-susurraba por lo bajo.

-¿que demonios es lo que buscas?

-Water, Water, siempre con tu prepotencia...-sonrió...-tu eres el motivo por el cual yo he venido a buscar.

Water agrando sus ojos.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-quiero decir, que tu eres lo que Shido me quito...cuando se convirtió en Rey, no pudo conformarse con dos guerreras, tenía que quererte a ti también.

-explícate no entiendo...-Water ya se encontraba de pie con algo de dificultad.

-lo que quiero que entiendas es que...-el se giro para mirarle, su mirada dejo de ser una fría para pasar a una tierna...-no sabes cuanto he sufrido, desde que te apartaste de mi lado...todo el tiempo me la he pasado buscando a la mujer que ocupara tu lugar, pero nadie logró hacerlo por que tu eres la única que puede...-tomo la mano de Water entre las suyas...-por eso no puedo perdonar a Shido, por haberme alejado de la mujer que tanto he amado...-esta confesión sorprendido demasiado a Water, sus piernas la habían abandonado por lo que comenzó a tambalearse pero antes de que eso sucediera, Shiro la sujeto fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-tu...tu estas equivocado, yo siempre he estado al lado de Shido...ya que si hubiera sido así como tu lo dices, yo lo recordaría y no es así...-may se encontraba terriblemente confundida.

-no, Water, lo que te digo es la verdad, antes de que Shido pudiera ser rey, tu y yo éramos más que amigos...tu eras la compañera que yo había decidió tomar para siempre, pero las cosas cambiaron el día de la coronación, ya que la verdadera esencia de ustedes había despertado y eso ocasiono que perdieran la memoria, en cuanto te vi a ti al lado de Shido, con esa mirada llena de ternura y de amor no pude controlar mis celos, y jure matarlo no por el reino si no por ti.

-no...eso no es verdad...-y tomando fuerzas de su interior empujo fuertemente al joven, lanzándole una serie de ataques. Shido sorprendido por la actitud de la joven esquivaba con gran habilidad los ataques de la joven. Fire momentos antes ya había regresado en si y había escuchado completamente toda la conversación que habían mantenido Shido y Water. Fire se sorprendió al ver lágrima en los ojos de Water, esa noticia la había perturbado de eso no había duda.

-por que no quieres entender...-al verla reaccionar así lo hizo enfurecer, que se olvido por un momento de quien era esa jovencita, con rapidez la había tomado del cuello, dándole varios golpes certeros en el estomago, para después lanzarla hacia arriba y lanzar un poderoso ataque. Water se encontraba inconsciente descendiendo a gran velocidad.

-Water...-Fire voló lo mas rápido para atrapar en sus brazos a la joven inconsciente, al descender la dejo al lado de Ayame y Air.

-chicas...descansen yo me encargare de esto...-mascullaba entre dientes, pero no se percato de que cierto hanyou estaba despertando poco a poco, escuchando claramente las palabras de la pelinegra.

-aunque me cueste la vida...-la pelinegra se puso de pie con cuidado, extendió sus enormes alas y alzo el vuelo.

-Kagomeeee!...-gritó el hanyou alarmado.

Kagome solo giro lentamente su rostro, Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los hermosos ojos de la pelinegra.

-maldición...-grito impotente golpeando con fuerza el suelo...-maldición, no tu Kagome, no te puedo perder a ti nooooooo...-de los hermosos ojos del hanyou se desprendieron lágrimas de dolor. El grito del nombre de la persona amada, las lágrimas de la pureza del sentir de Inuyasha, despertó a las dos chicas que se encontraban inconscientes.

-Fire...-mascullaron las dos chicas.

-May, ¿estas bien?...-pregunto Ayame.

-si...Ayame pase muy gratos momentos a tu lado, nunca te olvidare...-le dirigió una linda sonrisa. Ayame no entendía mucho de lo que May le decía.

-Sesshomaru sama, fue un placer haber conocido a un gran Yukai como usted...un orgulloso y digno Tai Yukai...-Sakura también sonreía abiertamente, Sesshomaru agrando un poco sus ojos.

-por favor, todos encárguense de cuidar de Kagome...-Water se encontraba de pie con dificultad.

-fue un placer haberles conocido, y haber visto el Sengoku...-Sakura se encontraba sentada en el suelo, puesto que sus piernas no le respondían.

-Inuyasha...-Water le miro, se acerco a el tomando entre sus manos las lágrimas de el, al momento Water comenzó a brillar de un color azul cielo intenso, el grito del hanyou al viento logró que Air comenzara a brillar de un color verde intenso.

-cuídala...y nunca dejes que ella se aparte de tu lado...-la joven le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-es tu segunda oportunidad tienes que aprovecharla...-sonrió la peli castaña.

-Miroku...que es lo que esta sucediendo con ellas...-exclamo una desconcertada Sango.

-es su despedida...tienen algo planeado, pero no están seguras de salir con vida es por eso la despedida...-susurraba el Monje tranquilo.

-que la bondad y la sabiduría estén siempre contigo, que mi esencia y mi ser sean uno solo...-susurro Water juntando sus dos manos, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, formándose una esfera de color azul intenso.

-que la arte de sanar y la fuerza estén en tu camino, mi esencia y mi ser sean uno solo...-mascullo Air juntando sus dos manos, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, formándose una esfera de color verde intenso.

Las dos esferas salieron a gran velocidad, incrustándose en el pecho de Fire, uniéndose a la esfera de color rojo. Fire era rodeada por una atmósfera de color anaranjado, los presentes se encontraban un pocos cegados y consternados por lo que habían hecho las dos chicas anteriormente. Shiro fue lanzado contra el suelo por en impresionante poder que en esos momentos estaba alrededor de Fire.

La luz comenzó a cesar dejando a la vista de todos a una chica que poseía una armadura de color azul blanquecino, sus alas eran de cristal, su tamaño había incrementado al igual que el numero de las plumas, el color de sus ojos era verde agua, su cabello color negro había crecido mas de la cuenta llegándole hasta los talones de las botas, su espada había dejando de ser una gran espada para ser a una espada ligera y frágil.

Shiro se reincorporo quedando de pie, una enorme presencia y tremendo poder se sentía en el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba Fire.

-Shiro tu fin ha llegado...-se escucho la sutil voz por todo el lugar.

-¿quien demonios eres tu?...-cuestiono temeroso el joven, por la tremenda presencia que recorría todo su ser.

-mi nombre...Makume...el Arcángel celestial...-respondió tranquilamente...-y tu destino ha sido dictado, no puedes permanecer mas en este lugar...-y sin más levanto lentamente su mano, de esta una luz color amarillo desprendía poco a poco, pero sin llegar a atacar libremente algo la detenía.

**INTERIOR DE MAKUME**

-Kagome...no podemos matarlo...-le había suplicado May.

-pero el ha hecho mucho daño, May no podemos perdonarlo...-se defendió Kagome.

-pero Shido lo quiere mucho y se que no desea verle muerto...-protesto Sakura.

-hay una posibilidad ¿no es así?...-pregunto esperanzada la pelirroja

-no hay posibilidad alguna...-suspiro Kagome.

-Kag, tu eres una sacerdotisa usa tus poderes para purificarle y así no tener que matarle...-opino la peli castaña.

-eso es imposible, para eso yo tendría que estar en el interior de el, la purificación tiene que ser desde dentro de su ser...-Kagome dirigió su mirada a May y se sorprendió al ver la mirada triste de su amiga...-aunque nuestra única oportunidad es la perla de Shikon, Shiro absorbió a Naraku por lo tanto también absorbió junto con el la perla, eso nos ayudara.

-pero ¿como le harás? digo la perla necesita ser purificada también como le haremos...-pregunto perturbada la castaña.

-ya se...podemos usar la técnica ejecución final.

-pero con esa lo mataríamos definitivamente May, queremos salvarlo no matarlo...-protesto la pelinegra.

-lo se Kag, pero si combinamos esa técnica con tus poderes espirituales la perla hará acto de presencia por lo que al momento de unir tus poderes con ella, Shiro se purificara completamente por dentro sin necesidad de tener que matarlo...-los ojos de May reflejaban un brillo de esperanza.

-tienes razón, quizás esto funcione...-le apoyo Sakura.

-esta bien chicas, intentémoslo...-sonrió la pelinegra...-_después de todo, nunca antes había visto a May tan preocupada por un chico, después de todo ella le quiere de alguna manera._

**FIN INTERIOR DE MAKUME**

Shido se había quedado completamente paralizado, no entendía por que razón su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que su mente le indicaba o pedía. La calidez de ese ser lo mantenía ahí firme.

Makume desenvaino su espada, en el aire comenzó a dibujar un circulo y dentro de este comenzó a dibujar una estrella que al terminar comenzó a brillar de un color amarillo pastel...-¡EJECUCCIÓN FINAL!...-gritó agitando su espada, la estrella se dirigía a gran velocidad a Shiro, antes de que esta pudiera llegar la perla de Shikon que se encontraba en el interior de el comenzó a brillar intensamente, Makume sonrió ante esto el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

La estrella atravesó por completo a Shiro, una pequeña explosión de luces de color amarillo y color rosa se veía a lo lejos donde los dos se encontraban.

-¿que es lo que esta pasando?...-mascullaba preocupado el hanyou.

-por fin...la batalla ha terminado...-mascullo la yukai lobo, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre sus piernas con una expresión de alivio y cansancio en su rostro, los chicos se limitaron simplemente a verla y una sonrisa surco su rostro al notar que las palabras de la chica eran sinceras.

-¿que es eso?...-pregunto el pequeño Shippo que miraba al cielo.

Todos fijaron su mirada en el ser que en esos momentos volaba en dirección a ellos, llevaba en sus brazos a una persona inconsciente, la luz por fin desapareció sin dejar espacio. La felicidad entre los jóvenes se hizo presente, era la joven sacerdotisa que regresaba con ellos.

Antes de que Makume descendiera al suelo se había quedado levitando un poco en su lugar, observando con mucho cuidado a cada uno de sus compañeros de batalla, ellos se encontraban completamente exhaustos y con pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo, descendió un poco más solo para recostar al inconsciente Shiro.

Los aldeanos salieron de su refugio al ver que ya no había peligro alguno. La expresión alegre de la gente paso a ser de una de alegría a una de tristeza, el lugar se encontraba completamente destruido.

-todo esta destruido...-mascullo tristemente Kaede.

-si, pero debemos dar gracias de habernos salvado...-susurro Sango.

-nos salvamos por un tiempo, la escasez de alimento, las pestes solo será cuestión de tiempo para que nos afecte...-suspiro la anciana.

-feh!...todavía que estamos en este estado deplorable por salvarles la vida y así agradecen, que mal agradecidos son...-se quejaba el hanyou.

-todo esta perdido...-mascullo el sacerdote.

-no todo esta perdido...-se escucho la voz de Makume quien miraba en silencio la situación.

Makume levanto el vuelo nuevamente, situándose en medio de los chicos y de la destrucción de la aldea y de los demás hemisferios.

**INTERIOR DE MAKUME**

Las tres jóvenes cerraron suavemente sus ojos, juntando sus manos y con voz tranquila y concentración recitaban un ritual poco entendible.

-que te ilumine la eterna luz...-comenzó Air

-una alma fue partida en dos con gran dolor...-siguió Fire.

-siente mi pecho puesto en un sitio donde la paz se encuentre...-continuo Water

-las almas buscan su camino con temor...-Air

-una respuesta debe haber, la sombra que poder saber...-Fire.

-mil pedazos se volvió...-Water

-y el destino complico...-Air.

-quien no hiera el corazón la decepción...-Fire.

-hay que ser muy fuerte...-Water

-sigue adelante sin miedo a fracasar...-Air

-pues nuestro triunfo ya esta muy próximo...-Fire

-nuestro destino es batallar y triunfar...-Water

-pero entregando siempre lo máximo...-Air

-amor, pecados y sueños en unión...-Fire

-se van a convertir en un solo ser...-Water

-y cuando llegue a ser ya por fin la nación...-Air

-lo que vendrá será positivo...-Fire

-lograré mi anhelo...-Water.

-en el destino hay que creer...-Air, Fire, Water.

**FIN INTERIOR DE MAKUME**

Makume cerró lentamente sus ojos, comenzó a ser rodeada por una enorme luz color lila, unió un poco sus alas, para al momento de extenderlas, la luz se extendió por todo el lugar. Los lugares completamente destruidos por la guerra, eran restaurándoos no dejando rastro de la cruel batalla que habían tenido anteriormente. La tierra fue completamente cubierta por la luz de color lila todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todo era como antes.

La luz ceso, Makume comenzó a descender del cielo a gran velocidad, se encontraba agotada e inconsciente, había usado tanto su poder, esencia y ser en lograr la restauración completa del planeta tierra. Una pequeña luz la rodeo, Sakura, May y Kagome las tres jóvenes habían terminado su unión.

Inuyasha reacciono rápidamente de un salto ya tenía en sus brazos a Kagome, aterrizando en el suelo, no podía dejar de mirarle, simplemente se veía hermosa.

Sesshomaru con total tranquilidad, tomo entre sus brazos a Sakura antes de que ella se estrellara contra el suelo.

Y Kouga tomo entre sus brazos a la inconsciente May, le miraba con tanta insistencia, que descubrió el gran parecido que tenían ella y Ayame.

May comenzó a despertar poco a poco, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo.

-ya despertaste...-sonrió el yukai coquetamente.

-si gracias...por atraparme...-sonrió la pelirroja, el cuerpo inconsciente de Shiro le había llamado la atención, con cuidado se puso de pie y se dirigió al chico, al llegar a el se sentó a su lado y con cuidado lo abrazo tiernamente, su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

Sakura y Kagome veían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la dulce escena entre Shiro y May.

Ya todos se encontraban mejor, la batalla había terminado con un final feliz.

Sango y Miroku por fin habían dado paso a sus sentimientos, quedando completamente comprometidos ante sus amigos.

Kouga al ver que pudo perder a la pelirroja en esa batalla, lo hizo reaccionar por lo que declaro sus sentimientos a la joven lobo, y Ayame gustosa acepto la proposición de su amado Kouga.

Sesshomaru y Rin retomaron su camino, el que los hubiera ayudado no significaba que había perdonado del todo a su medio hermano, aunque la mirada que ahora le dirigía decía todo lo contrario.

Sakura se encontraba descansando, diciendo que la batalla la tenia muy agotada y que no la despertaran solo en caso de regresar a la época moderna.

El Sengoku había regresado completamente a la normalidad de antes, por lo que la época moderna también había regresado a la normalidad.

Shido estaba completamente contento y orgulloso de sus ángeles Warrior´s ya que habían cumplido con la misión, aunque más feliz estaba de que su hermano gemelo Shiro regresara a ser el mismo de antes y que dentro de poco vivirá con el, Sakura y May.

-todo ha vuelto a la normalidad no crees Kagome...-susurro el hanyou, que se encontraba sentado aun lado de la pelinegra.

-si...-susurro la joven mirando el hermoso atardecer.

-Kagome, sabes...-el hanyou respiro profundamente...-cuando vi que esos dos demonios te atacaban con velocidad, tuve mucho miedo sabes...-hizo una pequeña pausa.

-¿miedo de que?...-pregunto Kagome, prestándole completamente la atención.

-de...de perderte Kagome, tuve mucho miedo de que tu murieras y ya nunca más verte...-había confesado por fin el joven.

-jamás me perderás Inuyasha, ya que soy tu amiga recuerdas...-sonrío la joven.

-si...pero lo que yo deseo es que...seas más que amiga Kagome...-tomo el coraje necesario y se giro para verle directamente a los ojos, tomándola suavemente de los hombros...-Kagome...deseo que seas mi pareja para siempre...-un color rojo teñía las mejillas de Inuyasha.

Kagome se había quedado completamente sorprendida, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas con una linda sonrisa y abrazando suavemente al hanyou.

-yo también deseo, que tu seas mi pareja para siempre...mi querido Inuyasha...-susurro suavemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho de el.

Inuyasha por su parte la separo un poco de el tomándola del mentón con mucho cuidado, fue acercando su rostro poco a poco al rostro de ella, posando suavemente sus labios sobre los labios vírgenes de ella, por primera pero no ultima ves había probado los dulces labios de la joven Sacerdotisa. Sellando así la promesa de Amor Eterno.

FIN

**Notas Autor:**

Bien chicas, espero que les allá gustado el final, les juro que estoy que lloro bua mi fic ya termino sniff, les agradezco a todas en verdad y de todo corazón por haberme apoyado infinitamente, les doy gracias por haberme animado a seguir adelante a pesar del obstáculo que tuve, por ustedes es que estoy aquí, no se preocupen que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, les juro que me las llevo aquí muy dentro de mi corazón nunca las olvidare.

LAS QUIERE

**Su Amiga Y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire**


	6. Epilogo

**Notas:**

Bueno aquí tienen el epilogo del Fic, aunque sinceramente un capitulo como este estaba fuera de hacerse ya que solo sería el final y cada quien sacaría sus deducciones, pero se que hay algunas pequeñas dudas que se aclararan en este capi, aclaro que este será narrado nada más y nada menos que por.

-mi Kagome Higurashi.

Bien comencemos.

**Epilogo.**

Inuyasha por su parte la separo un poco de el tomándola del mentón con mucho cuidado, fue acercando su rostro poco a poco al rostro de ella, posando suavemente sus labios sobre los labios vírgenes de ella, por primera pero no ultima ves había probado los dulces labios de la joven Sacerdotisa. Sellando así la promesa de Amor Eterno.

Sango y Miroku se casarón, su boda fue muy hermosa Sango con ese precioso vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, claro que yo se lo había regalado, un día ella vio una revista en mi mochila, sobre que era la revista, era sobre vestidos de novia, ella comenzó a verla y me dijo que vestido le había gustado para usar algún día de su boda, pues he aquí el vestido que a ella le había gustado, el monje Miroku se veía muy atractivo, el cambio que el tuvo fue verdaderamente sorprendente ya no era un monje libidinoso, como lo habíamos conocido, fue una boda hermosa, la aldea estaba adornada a los gustos de ambos, se preparo una gran comida para todos los aldeanos, que fueron invitados a la boda, ese día fue el día más feliz para mi y para mi hermana Sango, por que ella en cierto modo lo es.

Kouga por fin le cumplió la promesa a la pelirroja, ya que cuando llegaron para la boda de Sango y Miroku, Ayame llevaba entre sus brazos a un bello cachorrito así como ellos suelen llamar a los bebes, los ojos de Kouga brillaban intensamente cada ves que la veía a ella, y por ende los ojos de Ayame tenían un brillo aun mayor que el del joven al mirar a su amado y al fruto de su amor el pequeño Yunta, sus ojos eran de color verde, mientras que el cabello era color negro-rojizo haciéndole honor al cabello de su padre y el espectacular color rojo de su madre, los dos unidos en uno mismo.

Sesshomaru y Rin, a ellos casi no se les ha visto por el lugar solo aquella ocasión en la que fueron a mi boda, la pequeña Rin ha crecido ha dejado de ser una niña para convertirse ya en todo una señorita de 11 años, para Sesshomaru no importa cuanto tiempo sigue estando igual que antes solo que sus facciones son maduras y el intenso ámbar de sus ojos ya no es tan frío como antes.

Sakura ella lamentablemente terminaron la relación que mantenían debido a que la joven peli castaña conoció a un chico no muy diferente de ella del cual se enamoro, terminando en los mejores términos con Shido.

Shiro y May, ellos a pesar de no haberse casado aun legalmente y por la iglesia no pudieron esperar más para demostrarse todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, obteniendo del fruto de su amor a un pequeño de tan solo 3 meses de nacido, el color de cabello es color azul igual que el del padre, pero posee los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de su madre, las facciones del pequeño son más parecidas a May que de Shiro, pero por esa parte el joven padre se siente orgulloso de que su primogénito se parezca a su madre.

Shido el por el momento no ha decidido tomar alguna relación puesto que el recuerdo de la alegre Sakura permanece dentro de su corazón, el motivo de la separación fue de que Shido se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que su corazón siempre le había pertenecido a la pelirroja, pero ella ahora se encontraba al lado de su hermano gemelo Shiro, se le veía pocas veces con una tristeza infinita pero en cuanto sostenía al pequeño Kamui entre sus brazos, la tristeza desaparecía al instante, el aun sigue amando y amará profundamente a la pelirroja de nombre May.

Shippo se quedo a vivir en compañía de la anciana Kaede y con los aldeanos, el ya es todo un jovencito de 14 años, a pesar de que ha crecido InuYasha lo sigue tratando como si aun siguiera siendo el pequeño Shippo.

En cuanto a Inuyasha...

-¡mama!...-llego una pequeña niña, de cabello color negro azulado, con unos preciosos ojos color miel, llevaba puesto un vestido color amarillo pastel.

-dime….mi cielo…-le respondí dulcemente.

-papa…….dice…que ya es hora de irnos….-se acerco la pequeña hasta a mi.

-dile a tu papa….que ya voy…-la cargue y le di un dulce beso en la frentecita.

-siiiiiiiii…-cuando baje a la pequeña, ella su fue corriendo de alegría, era una niña muy afectuosa, su padre siempre dice "eres idéntica a tu madre, nunca cambies mi bebita". Bien en que me había quedado…..ah si…

Fue una hermosa boda, y es así como terminaron las aventuras de el chico hanyou y sus compañeros, ahora son recordados como una grandes leyendas, todo aquel que conoce su historia se queda verdaderamente, impresionado, no es el fin de las aventuras, solo es un breve descanso antes de que nuestros legendarios aventureros regresen, por segunda ocasión.

-Mi amor…….se nos hace tarde…-grito el esposo de Kagome desde abajo.

-si ya voy…-le respondió.

¿Cómo fue que obtuve mis poderes? Bueno les sonara extraño pero cuando vi a Inuyasha y a Kikio en aquella cueva, decidí regresar a mi época sin decirle nada a el, estaba completamente triste y dolida, lo único que recuerdo que hice en ese día fue llorar y llorar hasta quedarme profundamente dormida. Entre mis sueños mantuve una conversación con un Ángel de color rojo, al principio me decía cosas que no lograba entender, pero el fue explicándomelas poco a poco entre mis sueños el y yo unimos nuestras manos, un fuerte resplandor me cegó por unos momentos, para cuando desperté sentía una extraña sensación por todo mi cuerpo y este brillaba un poco de color rojo que fue cesando poco a poco, no les niego que eso me asusto demasiado pero recordé las conversaciones que había mantenía con Ángel Fire las noches anteriores, así fue como me convertí en Fire Ángel, no por el hecho de que mi mundo este tranquilo quiere decir que no poseo mas esos poderes, aun los tengo pero serán despertados solo cuando ocurra una catástrofe.

Se han de preguntar quien es mi esposo verdad, pues bueno se que ustedes ya lo saben, es un hombre maravilloso, dulce, cariñoso, muy bien parecido, apuesto a que no saben de quien estoy hablando. Si así es, mi esposo es nada más y nada menos que mi amado….que dijeron ya les dije verdad….jajá, jajá….bueno como les decía, mi amado esposo y padre de mi dos preciosos hijos…..es verdad….aun no le he dado la noticia a mi marido, de que va a ser padre, seguro se pondrá loco de felicidad, así se puso cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada de Kurami, bueno si ya lo se, he tirado puro rollo, como dicen, mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos es nada más y nada menos, que mi amado INUYASHA.

Fin.

**Notas Autor:**

Bueno como me lo pidieron aquí esta el epilogo con lo que sucedió a cada uno de mis personajes que se encuentran en este fic, espero que esto les allá sido de agrado, lamento que me quedara muy cortito pero logre hacerlo antes de que perdiera la imaginación. Y a la chica que me pregunto que si pude recuperar los primeros capítulos, lamentablemente aun no los he podido recuperar es una pena en verdad, pero bueno como les dije anteriormente no les digo un adiós si no un hasta pronto. Regresare dentro de poco time con otra nueva historia, las quiero demasiado muchas gracias nuevamente, nos seguiremos viendo.

**Su Amiga Y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire.**


End file.
